Peixe-Piça Dijei 7
Viva a baba de vaca! Viva a bosta do boi! Viva a merda em geral! ... (Para entender o que se segue é preciso respirar, gregar e interiorizar para depois apreciar. Somos uma cambada de brejeiros!) O PEIXE-PIÇA: • É cavalos, finos, duendes, trolls e rebarbas. Sim, rebarbas. • É sexo e prostitutas. • É quecas na Santa. • É bagaço, tudo no Preto(David Morgado), Festão, Marina e Cergal. Zambujo, Zubrowska, Golden Loch, Fábio Martins, Miguel Cavalo, a tua mãe e o Paulo Segundo. (We are the world, we are the children) • É fancy footwork, Bigorna, sangria no bagaço, sardinha, chouriça e bola. • É saia e bota de ganga. • É carrossel com loopings e tudo. • É Toni, tomahawk, FIFA, Figo, PES6 e Tafari Makonnen. • É Museu, Shô Nuno e girafa. Xiripiti, uma tampinha não doi. (You want know my name? JoãoJoãoJoãoJoãoJoãoJoãoJoãoJoão) • É praianonona às 6 da manhã com Guilherme Pompeu completamente nu. • É novos óculos do Txapelito. (AI UI AI AI UI AI UI Eu xamo-me António!) • É massona com atum, pessidónio, casino, biblia sagrada. • É bolho, ema, sebastião, tia do andré e boris (Vamos jogar poker? El zorro cocix) • É Suricata • É o ideal • É duas chapadas que te mato • É arranco-te o estomago • É leva uma facada na zona lombar • É Falcão aralho! • É putacona • É Porto-Rio, minis e panikes. • É suor no bigode. • É justiça e paz. • É Sineiro. • É Marco Borges. • É Toy •É Ana Malhoa • É Nel Monteiro • É Saúl Ricardo • É Barcelos. É Panadão. • É 'Tás a dormir?' • É 'Queres atum?' • É fotobomb • É martelada de empurrão • É Santamaria • É Melão • É 'Tem a mania da perseguição ou o caralho'. • É estar chateado com o Telmo. • É 'Faz essa!' • É levar uma que não precisa de outra. • É vómito. • É nojo. • É merda. • É NL, Hélder, MC Bastez, 'Toca xutos'. • É Melriçal. • É o chão que piças sou eu. • É Chuck Norris; Jet Lee; Sylvester Stallone; Xena, A Princesa Guerreira. • É Ninjas, freiras e mitras da Figueira. • É Salvador. • É Quistão! E Quistão não témê! • É Figueirananonona. • É Jedi • É 'Não dança mais que estou a ficar louco'. (Quero uma caneca. Duas. Cinco!) • É Big Show Sic • É Bueréré, Boiréré e Bacaréré. • É o comando na mão e carrega no botão. • É o último a sair • É estar estupidamente apaixonado (com voz sexy) • É Paulino Santos. • É Sá Pinto. • É um artista, não é elitista. • É Fanny. • É Faby. • É Marino Marini. • É 'bongo a toda a hora, vou-me emborratxaré, não me deixo endrominaré, oh nó nónónónó'. • É fode-te André. • É Cher. • É Celine Dion. • É 'my heart will... Dance! Dance! Dance!' • É não ter dentes. • É carinho e paixão. • É doces e beijinhos • É abraços e caricias, a sacha grey e elenco do Pirates I e II. E quê meu? OH pessoal... BARDAMERDA! O Peixe-Piça Categoria:Electrónica Categoria:Bandas